Things I'll Never Say
by justAERI
Summary: An Advanceshipping Song Fic. My very first one so please enjoy. Song:" Things I'll Never Say " by Avril Lavigne


**Things I'll Never Say**

' Saying '

' _thoughts _'

' **song** '

' _Dream_ '

**Me:** This is my first Advanceshipping Oneshot Song Fic. I'm really sorry if you don't like it. It's just that I really wanted to give you guys an actual finished story! I hope you like it!  
**  
Ash: **Chibi doesn't own anything from Pokemon nor does she own the song 'Things I'll never Say' by Avril Lavigne.

**Me:** Enjoy!

* * *

**I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows**

May scurried around trying to get her ready. " Aah!! My hair! " she cried as she ran to find a brush. " Aah!! My clothes! " she later cried when she found the brush.

" Shut it May!! I'm trying to watch TV here! " cried her brother Max from the living room. " Can it twerp! " she shouted back before brushing her hair while opening her closet. She look around searching for clothes to wear as she tried to calm down.

**I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head**

May lower her gaze shyly, turning redder and redder at the moment. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. ' _What do I say?! What do I say?! um.. uh.. ah..._ ' she thought frantically. Ash smiled at her, making her turn redder. " Let's go! " he exclaimed energetically, pulling her inside amusement park.

**Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...**

May looked down at their entwined hands nervously. " How about some ice cream? " she asked, smiling. Her face was rosy pink, but she smiled at him. " Sure! I want chocolate, you? " he asked, smiling back. " Strawberry. " she responded. She then grin. " Race you! Whoever loses pays! " she chirped, getting a head start." HEY! " he shouted, chasing her as he laugh.  
**  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

" Bye Ash! See you tomorrow at school, k? " May said, smiling. The raven head nodded, grinning. " Sure. Bye! "

May bit her bottom lip nervously before hugging him. He went stiff, but eventually relaxed and hugged her back. May and Ash released their grip on each other, smiling, before they left for their home.

As May lay on her bed, she began reminiscing what happened today. ' _Why couldn't I tell him that I really like him..?_ ' she asked herself sadly. She slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about her and Ash.

_" May.. " Ash started, going down on one knee. " O-oh.. A-Ash.. Do y-you... " May stuttered, eyes wide as she turn red. Ash smiled warmly and lovingly at her. " May, I love you so much.. That's why... Will you marry me? " he asked, pulling out a velvet case. He opened it and showed her the diamond ring inside. She gasp, staring in shock at the ring. " I-I.. I don't know what to say... " she said, covering her mouth as tears ran down her face. " You can say yes.. " Ash told her, standing up and bringing her close to him. " ...Yes.. I'll marry you Ash.. Ketchum... " she told him before their lips locked._

**It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?**

May walk through the hallways, deep in thought. The bell had rang previously, marking the end of school. ' _Should I tell Ash how I feel about him today...?_ ' she wondered silently. " Hey May! " Ash greeted, deciding to make his appearance. She jump, not noticing he was right there. " Oh Hi Ash! I didn't realize you were right there. " she greeted back. " What were you thinking about? You were really deep in thought right there. " he asked, curious. " Something. See you later Slowpoke! " May chirped, running towards the door. " Hey! " Ash shouted, running after her.

**'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...**

" I don't get it!! " Ash cried, glaring at his homework. " Here. Let me help. " May said, smiling. She look at the problems and told him," This is easy! I can't believe you don't get it! " Ash pouted, which got her laughing. " It's not my fault it's so hard for me! " he told her. She gave one last laugh before pointing at the first question.

After a few more laughs and groans, Ash finally finished. " Thanks May! You're really smart! " he cried, hugging her. She blushed, laughing.

**If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

May hugged him good bye. " See ya tomorrow Ash. " she said, enjoying her time hugging him. " Yeah.. Well, can you let go now May? " he asked, blushing. She quickly let go, turning red. " Right.. Bye! " she said, waving. ' _I wanted to hold on long... Just a bit more..._ ' she thought silently. Ash waved and ran home. " If only I can tell you... " she whispered.  
**  
(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say**

" H-How... Th-The weather's..! I mean.. " May stuttered, trying to find a subject to talk about. Ash laugh. " Yeah. The weather is nice. Want to play soccer? " he asked, smiling. " S-Sure, but I-I.. " she mumbled. " Don't worry. I'll teach you. " he states, smiling. She nodded as she was led by Ash to find a soccer ball.

**'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...**

" You're great May! You're talented for Soccer! " Ash complimented. She smiled, wiping some sweat away. " Bet I can beat you. " she teased. He grin. " Your on! " he shouted energetically. ' _I wonder... Am I perfect enough for you Ash...?_ '

**I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

May finished ready her favorite story before closing the book. " What cha reading? " Ash asked, suddenly popping up beside her. She jump, frightened. " Oh. Ash. Don't scare me like that! " she cried, whacking him with his hat. He pouted, taking his hat back and putting it on.  
She laugh and answered him," I was reading a fairytale. " " You mean where a prince comes in and sweeps the princess off her feet? " he question, confused. " Yes. I wish someone would come and sweep me off my feet. I found the perfect man, but I just wonder if he loves me back. " she told him. " Who's the guy? " he asked. " You'll have to wait and find out. " she told him, laughing. ' _It's you Ash!_ '

**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

May sigh as he left. " I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me... How much I want you to stay and hold me forever... " she trailed off, going into dreamland.

' _To marry the one I love... To marry Ash... would be my greatest dream... I want to tell you... _'

**These things I'll never Say...**

_" I love you, Ash. "_

* * *

**Me: **I hoped you like it! Like I've said, this is my first songfic and such.

**May: **It came out pretty nice if you ask me.

**Me: **Aw. Thanks. Well, thanks for reading! -hugs-


End file.
